


Thanks Kairi

by dancingflaaames



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Implied SoKai, KH3 spoilers, M/M, Soriku - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingflaaames/pseuds/dancingflaaames
Summary: What I wanted to happen before the final battle.





	Thanks Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> **Please be aware that this contains spoilers.**

Sitting on the paopu fruit tree, Sora leaned over against the lopsided trunk as he looked out at the sea, shades of red and orange dancing among the waves as the sun began to set. 

It was the evening before their final battle and Mickey told them, well to Sora it felt more like he ordered them, to take a break and relax before the big battle. Aqua and Ventus had stayed with Master Yen Sid to get themselves caught up on what had happened over the last twelve years, while Lea took a gummi ship to Twilight Town for some last minute sea salt ice cream (and probably to talk to Roxas about his fears).

Sora could feel his own fears and anxieties pulling at his heart strings, a constant barrage of what ifs. What if he isn’t able to stop Xehanort? What if they can’t get Roxas a body? What if he wasn’t able to te--

“Hey Sora.” Kairi’s greeting pulled him out of his thoughts as she climbed up on the trunk of the tree and took a seat, her hands on either side of her legs as she leaned forward, violet eyes watching the sun go down beyond the horizon. 

Sora gave her a smile, his eyes darting to look at Riku who sat by himself in the middle of the beach by himself. He let out a disappointed hum before turning to his attention back to Kairi. 

His eyes went wide when she held out two paopu fruits, one extended to him and he felt his heart start to race as if it was trying to escape his ribcage. 

“Tomorrow is a big day for us, it’s going to be one of the hardest battles of our lives and I want to make sure that no matter what, we’re part of each others lives.” Kairi explained, violet eyes meeting ocean blue.

Sora took the fruit and nodded holding it out to Kairi and laughed when he realized how ridiculous they looked, Kairi joining in a few moments later. He placed the fruit in his lap and ran a finger over the bumps and ridges, a sigh falling from his mouth. 

Something yellow showed in his peripheral and he looked over to see Kairi had a third Paopu fruit and he looked at her confused for a moment, unsure why she had three. 

“Sora, I know that as we get older feelings change. We grow up, friendships can grow stronger or they fall apart and blow away like sand in the wind. I also know that you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Kairi gave him a knowing smile. 

Ducking his head down, he stared at the fruit in his hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Kairi.” he denied, his face flushing scarlet as his mind raced. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He heard a huff which was followed by movement where Kairi was sitting. He glanced over at her as she was facing him more, legs hanging over either side of the tree trunk. 

“Do you think that I don’t notice the lingering hand touches and the longing glances you two share? The hugs that last for more than a few moments? The way Riku admires you when you aren’t looking at the puppy eyes you give him when he’s busy doing something? The way you both light up as if it’s Christmas when you see each other? It’s so obvious that even Aqua and Ventus asked if you two were trying to keep it a secret. Now get your butt over there and share the paopu fruit with Riku.” Kairi handed him the third fruit before tapping his shoulder gently. 

Sora chuckled looking at the fruit before turning back to Kairi and wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you Kairi.” he mumbled into her ear before he started to walk over to Riku. 

As he walked, his mind raced as he tried to think of things to say. Did he tell him out right? Or did he just hand him the paopu fruit and run. Maybe throw it at him as he ran?

No, he could do this. Even if the image of the fruit smacking Riku in the face was absolutely hilarious to Sora.

His feet stopped as he stood in front of Riku and he gave his friend a small smile. “Hey Riku,” he greeted as he took a seat next to him placing the fruit in his lap. 

Green eyes watched as Sora sat down next to him and gave him a small laugh. “I see Kairi got to you too?” he asked. 

Sora’s eyebrows furrowed as his head tilted to the side. “What do you mean?” he asked as Riku turned away from him to get into the small bag next to him. 

The silverett pulled his own paopu fruit from it. “She told me that our feelings for each other are kind of obvious and that if you weren’t going to tell me then I needed to make the first move.” he explained. 

Sora looked over to where Kairi was sitting and he couldn't help but let out a laugh and shake his head. “Man, she’s clever isn’t she?” he turned back to Riku and held the fruit out to him.

Riku took the fruit and grabbed out his pocket knife and cut it in half, handing one half of the fruit back to Sora. 

Thanking him, he looked out at the ocean, the breeze starting to pick up as the sky grew darker. He took a bite of the paopu fruit, the sweet taste dancing on his taste buds before he finished the bite. 

He could feels eyes on him and he turned to look to look at Riku, who had a shy smile on his face. He watched as Riku placed their pieces of the fruit on his bag before turning back to face Sora. He felt his breath hitch as Riku leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth. 

Placing his hand on Riku’s shoulder, he slid it up to cup his neck as he kissed back gently, eyes slipping close as the taste of Paopu fruit and Riku mixed and lingered on his lips. His face flushed as he pulled away, RIku’s forehead pressed against his own. 

It was quiet, the waves crashing along the shore and the seagulls crying as they made their way home to their nests were all they could hear.

Until a high pitched ‘yes!’ could be heard from Kairi’s direction. 

Sora and Riku pulled away and looked over where the noise was coming from, to see Kairi running over to them. 

She tackled them both, arms around their necks as she hugged them. 

“I have waited for this moment forever. It’s about damn time!” she grinned. 

Licking his lips, Sora pushed at her shoulder gently. “Thanks Kairi.”


End file.
